Cheshire, There you are
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Alice can see Cheshire cat now. But things take a turn for the worst as Alice finds out her Jack isn't the man she believed. A Sequel to Cheshire cat, Where have you been! Story. Short chapters again.
1. Chapters 1-4

Alice. Syfy story.

Cheshire, Here you are. Sequel to Cheshire cat, Where have you been?!

Chapter 1/27

"Cheshire cat? How?" Alice asked.

He just had to get found out.

"Sorry, miss Alice. But I'm afraid this isn't the time. Whatever you have planned, it won't work." He said.

"Have you been following me this whole time?" She asked.

Cheshire sighed. "Yes. Since you nearly squashed me when you came into this world." He said.

"Oh. Sorry." She said.

"Look. I'm sorry about your boyfriend and all. But I'll give you one warning. Don't play with another man's heart."

Alice looked puzzled but shook it off. "I guess I better head back." She said standing up.

"Back where?" Cheshire asked.

"To the...camp." She said.

Cheshire frowned. "Alice. I know you want to save him. Jack." Cheshire spoke.

Alice looked at him like she was innocent.

"I'm telling you. If you think making a deal with the queen will help you get him and yourself home, your going to wish you never followed him here." Cheshire warned her.

Chapter 2/28

Alice and Cheshire walked along the field.

Cheshire went back to being invisible. So when they came around the corner...

"Hello Alice." Said the March Hare.

Cheshire watched as they took Alice away.

Cheshire better let Hatter know.

He scampered along and found Hatter not happy.

He was already saddling the horse.

"We better hurry." He said.

Charlie was talking gibberish till Cheshire showed up.

"Hatter." He said revealing himself.

"What the- Cheshire! What happened to Alice?" Hatter demanded.

Cheshire rolled his eyes. "What do you think? She's gone to make a deal with the queen. I warned her. But she still wanted to go. It was her choice." He said.

Hatter didn't look happy.

"If your going to rescue her, you'd better hurry. They just left that way. And their walking. You'd be better at keeping quiet if you didn't have a horse." He said.

Chapter 3/29

Once Hatter and Charlie made it to the castle of cards Cheshire worked his way up to find where Alice was at.

And he had an idea of where she was at.

Climbing to the top he looking in the window watching Alice.

"Don't be smart." He said.

"Go and fetch this Jack Chase." Said the queen.

"What? Wait. She's giving in? The queen never gives in." Cheshire said.

"Looks like he was waiting just outside the door." The queen said.

"Oh Mary." Cheshire said. He knew exactly who Jack "Chase" was now.

"By the resistance. It's Prince Jack Heart. The spy for-"

It clicked. "Oh! He's the one who took the ring! And Alice brought it back into his mothers hands!"

Great! Jack was trying to get rid of the ring and landed it back in Wonderland.

"She's quiet the charmer, my son." The queen said.

Alice. I'm so sorry. All Cheshire could do was watch. As Alice learned of Jack's true identity.

Guess Hatter isn't so bad after all NOW.

Chapter 4/30

Cheshire just watched as everything fell.

And Alice was later taken away.

"Duchess." The queen spoke.

"I will find out where that ring is. But you my son, I want to know why. Why did you take my ring? Why give it to this girl?" The queen knew.

"Mother. Why would I-"

"Save it. Take him back to his room." Mary wasn't the perfect mother.

As Jack was taken away, "Duchess. Keep at it. You'd better have SOMETHING!"

As the Duchess left with Jack the door closed.

"My sweet pie. Will find that ring. The girl will tell us eventually." Said King Heart.

""Winston. Do you like that girl?" Mary asked.

"No! Heavens no. She's nothing but an oyster. You my plum, are everything I need." Smooth talker.

"Oh don't bother." Failed.

"I better get to Hatter. And Charlie." Cheshire said.

He made his way down... "Oh. A window. How convenient." Cheshire grinned.

He hopped through and found himself inside. "That was easier then I thought."


	2. Chapters 5-8

Alice. Syfy story.

Cheshire, Here you are. Sequel to Cheshire cat, Where have you been?!

Chapter 5/31

Cheshire Walked around inside the Heart's Casino.

"This place is big."

He said looking around.

"Hello." Knocked on a door.

Cheshire looked up.

"Ah. Thanks." It was Jack.

"Anything, darling." Who the heck...Oh. It's his fiance.

Cheshire didn't like this.

"What..." Jack shook his head.

"Don't vomit." Cheshire said.

But Jack just fell over on the bed.

"What did you-"

"Truth. Honesty in your drink. Now tell me, Jack. What is it about that girl you like so much?"

Duchess? Right? Well, she's as smooth as a cat-

"Sherry!" Cheshire shouted.

Duchess Turned around. "Oh my. Hello Cheshire. What brings my cousin in here?"

Cheshire hopped up on the bed. "I'm here for the girl. She's important. And you know, the queen isn't going to let this go easily." He spoke to her.

"Please. Don't cross her. I'm not."

"Yeah. You've become what we cats are not. Dogs." Cheshire hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Chapter 6/32

Cheshire was walking around. He had to find Alice. he had to. She couldn't have gotten far.

"Over here." spoke one of the cards.

Cheshire followed the lady to another door.

"Not here. This one is in the "special" treatment." They said.

Cheshire raised a brow. "What are they-" He walked up to the door.

"How do I get in?"

There was no handle. How do anyone get in?

"Come on. The oysters are this way."

Oysters? The others? Cheshire followed along behind others. Where were they...

"Oh my gosh! The Hell!" Cheshire was seeing all the oysters around tables and counters. "What is this? Is this how they are drained? Jezz. Hatter was right. This is very bad." Cheshire said.

Seeing them all in a daze. It's like living a nightmare.

"Grandfather. Please. Lead me to where Alice is, so, we can stop ALL this madness." Cheshire said.

"Come on. The girl is in with the twins."

Oh no!

Chapter 7/33

"Not the twins." Cheshire was running to find the room Alice was in. He needed to get her out. But what could he do to the twins?

He's a cat. And invisible cat.

"Dang it! I have to find her! Those twins will kill her!"

Cheshire took a moment to catch his breath.

"Where on Wonderland are they at?" He asked himself.

"There in this room here." Cheshire looked up.

"Duchess."

"I know how the queen is. And I know Jack cares for her. His heart is strong. Please. I want help in saving Jack. I do care for HIM at least." She said.

Cheshire smiled a little. "Thanks."

"You didn't hear it from me." She said.

"Sherry. Thank you."

She walked away. Cheshire knew where she was.

"I heard about some circus coming in."

"Yeah. Wonder why?"

Cheshire rolled his eyes. "Hatter!"

Now he had to find THEM too.

Chapter 8/34

Cheshire walked around following the voices of the people talking about the circus people.

"Why? Why are you here Hatter?" Cheshire asked himself.

"Can you believe it."

"Nope."

"Who is coming that's from the circus?"

Cheshire rolled his eyes.

"Where do we go Charlie?"

There they were. Hatter and Charlie were standing in the hallway.

"Hatter!" Cheshire yelled.

"Cheshire?"

"Stop vermin!"

"Charlie! This is Cheshire. He's helping Alice." Hatter said.

"Alice is with the twins! I know where she is. But we have to hurry. I don't know how much longer she can last against them." Cheshire said.

"Lead the way!" Charlie shouted.

Cheshire lead them to where Alice was. And just in time too.


	3. Chapters 9-11

Alice. Syfy story.

Cheshire, Here you are. Sequel to Cheshire cat, Where have you been?!

Chapter 9/35

Cheshire ran along side Hatter and Charlie as they had to get to Alice before she gave up the ring.

The stone was all that stood in the way of the queens full rule and the lives of the other oysters.

The happiness of Wonderland.

"This way!" Cheshire shouted.

Thank you Duchess. Cheshire thought.

He never would have found her without her.

With luck she'll see that Jack needs to over throw his own mother. And she needs to get out before it's too late.

"Are you sure?" Hatter asked.

"Yes." Cheshire said.

"In here." He said.

"This is where Alice is at?" Charlie asked.

"The twins are in their messing with her head. If you don't get in their, she could be killed inside her own mind." Cheshire said.

he knew how the twins operated. Even his grandfather knew it.

"Alright. In we go." Hatter said.

Chapter 10/36

As Hatter and Charlie went inside, Cheshire followed to see how Jack was holding up.

"WHAT?" Sounds like Duchess isn't getting anything out of him.

"I almost had it. You idiot." She said to the guard.

Cheshire slipped into the room and checked on Jack.

He looked like a drunk.

With as much truth, He should tell anything.

"Prince Jack." Cheshire spoke.

"What is it Alice is after?" He asked.

Jack mumbled a little.

"What?"

"Her father." Jack said.

Father. Alice father was here. Then the dream he was messing with. She was missing her father.

That explains a lot.

"You gave her the ring."

"Yes." He said. "Stop my mother." He was loosening his lips. "Save. Wonderland."

"That's enough. Sleep now." Cheshire said.

And Jack was out. But not for long.

This was his chance to get out now. And Get Alice out as well.

Chapter 11/37

"There you are! Come on!" Hatter shouted.

Cheshire rolled his eyes.

Why did Hatter have to be so bossy.

"This way." Charlie said.

"Um...I think not." Cheshire said seeing all the guards.

They ran the other way and found the elevator.

"Up? Why Up?" Alice asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Hatter shrugged.

"Good to see you alright Alice. Next time, DON'T get caught." Cheshire said.

Alice laughed a little. "Thanks for being here Cheshire Cat." She said.

"I can't leave you alone for some reason." he told her. But now, he knew the reason she was here. Was for her father.

Alice will have a broken heart hearing Jack doesn't truly or didn't intentionally love her.

"What were you thinking?!" Hatter asked.

"I was getting close to a deal. I had them." Alice shouted.

"Oh boy." Cheshire rolled his eyes. This was going to be something else.

"You really think she'll let you and your boyfriend go?"

"No."

"See."

"Because he's her son."

Oh. This will be more interesting.


	4. Chapters 12-20

Alice. Syfy story.

Cheshire, Here you are. Sequel to Cheshire cat, Where have you been?!

Chapter 12/38

"Oh my gosh." Cheshire whispered hearing the news and Hatter shouting about it.

"Jack Heart? Jack Heart is your boyfriend?!"

Yes Hatter. Say is ten more times why don't you. Cheshire thought.

"Yes. He lied to me." Alice said.

Well, he is trying to protect you. If you didn't know it.

"Your boyfriend, is prince Jack Heart, of the Heart Casino. Son of THE Queen of Heart." Hatter said it more clearly.

"Hatter." Cheshire spoke. "We GET IT! Let it go." He said.

"But-"

"But nothing! It's not like she's lied to you the whole time you've been helping her. She said Jack CHASE, she didn't know what the stone of wonderland is, and didn't know about wonderland EVER existing." Cheshire said.

Hatter did nod at the good point.

Chapter 13/39

Getting out of the elevator Hatter and Charlie, actually, Alice, were fighting two of the "guards" up on the roof.

Then came the flying flamingo's.

"Get on!" Hatter shouted.

Charlie got on but Alice, "I'm not getting on that thing!"

She wasn't making this easy.

Chapter 14/40

Cheshire turned invisible so not to be seen. He couldn't fit on that beast of a flying machine.

"Just get on. You'll be fine." Hatter said.

"No. You don't understand. I have a THING about FLYING!"

I thought it was heights... was her fear. Flying is being up high. So guess that counts.

"Well, I have a thing about BULLETS!" Hatter shouted back.

Two more men came running out and started to shoot. Before anything else, Charlie was already off.

"Look, I wouldn't tell you, if I didn't know it would be safe." Hatter said. He sounded more calm this time.

Alice then got on. And they were off.

Chapter 15/41

Cheshire ran back into the building, hoping to find Jack and get him out of here.

Looking around for Jack's room again, and there it was.

He walked in and found him drinking wine from a glass.

"Jack." Cheshire spoke.

"Yes? He was still on the effects of the-

"Cheshire. I know that's you. If your invisible, tell me." He said.

Or not.

"Okay. I'm here and yes, invisible." He said.

"Who did I just see flying by my window?"

"Alice and Hatter. Along with one of the knights. Charlie. I don't think he's much of a knight though." Cheshire told him.

"Okay. Then I need to get out of here." Jack said.

And then he fell back, spilled the wine, and then the events happened.

Poor Duchess.

"Now, Cheshire. Let's get out of here." Jack said throwing on a coat and heading down.

Cheshire followed him down and out.

"Thanks for the help getting out." Cheshire said.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to head out and follow Alice and Hatter. I'm sure Caterpillar will be happy, his agent is out and free from his house prison.

Chapter 16/42

Cheshire found his way back around the town and guess who he found.

"Hatter." Cheshire spoke.

"Cheshire? Are you kidding me?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Cheshire grinned.

"Oh shut up. Alice was asking about you. She thought I left you to the mercy of the queen."

"Nope." Just helping Jack.

"What happened to you?"

"I had to find another way. Where is Alice and Charlie?"

"Back at camp. Boy. Do I have the worst luck."

"With women? Yes. And no. You've been fine with Alice compared to all the other ones." Cheshire said.

Chapter 17/43

"Wow! All that happened." Cheshire whistled.

"I know. And she believes him."

"Hatter. If you, were given something about one of your parents, and you had the chance to trust the last person in all the land, would you follow them to at least see if your parents are alive after, ten years?" Cheshire asked him.

Hatter shrugged. "No. I wouldn't." Hatter said.

"What? For your parents?" Cheshire asked. "I would jump on a train to get the chance to see my MOTHER. What about you?"

"I wouldn't care if the queen HERSELF, came to my shop, and told me to make a deal for my LIFE for my parents." Hatter said. "I gave up on them many years ago."

"And how does Alice feel. Don't you think she deserves to see her father?" Cheshire asked.

"Even IF she has to trust Jack Heart." He added.

Hatter stomped around but agreed. No words said.

Chapter 18/44

Cheshire and Hatter found their way back to camp.

Charlie was sleeping.

Hatter snuck up on him in his hammock.

Cheshire chuckled seeing him fall.

"Where is Alice?" Hatter asked.

"Up on the hill there." He pointed.

"Thanks." Hatter said.

"Be nice." Cheshire growled at him.

Hatter tipped his top hat as him grinning back.

Chapter 19/45

Cheshire smiled seeing Hatter walked up there to talk to her.

Cheshire wanted to head up there as well. So, he did his normal thing.

And Charlie... He fell back asleep in his hammock.

Chapter 20/46

Cheshire found himself up the hill and found Hatter and Alice.

Hearing them talking. Cheshire felt at peace. If only they would get together and all this Queen of Hearts things be OVER!


	5. Chapters 21-23

Alice. Syfy story.

Cheshire, Here you are. Sequel to Cheshire cat, Where have you been?!

Chapter 21/47

Cheshire decided to leave them be alone after the serious talk they were having.

Hatter was really planning on helping her.

And help fighting the resistance.

He was going to get himself killed.

Cheshire wanted to tease them later about their feelings, but he left.

It was time he also did something about fighting for his homeland as well.

Chapter 22/48

Cheshire found Charlie getting tied up.

"What the-"

"Hello Cheshire. So, that's what you really look like"

Jack had found them. How?!

"Jack. How did you find this place?"

"I was sent here."

"What?"

"Caterpillar sent me here to get Alice." He told Cheshire.

This was going to be good. Hatter made a deal for the stone, and now, that's going to bit him in the- Oh! This is what he meant when he wouldn't go looking for his parents even if the queen had his life on the line.

Well, neither of them will be happy.

Chapter 23/49

Cheshire told Jack to wait till Hatter and Alice were done talking.

He waited near the top for them to come on down.

"Are you ready?" Cheshire asked them.

"Yes. I think so." Alice nodded.

Hatter grinned.

Cheshire only hoped Hatter wouldn't kill Jack OR him for that matter.

Finally heading down, Alice froze in her tracks.

"What do I do? If I get stuck here." She asked.

"You'll be fine. This place isn't all bad. I can teach you to be sneaky." Cheshire tried to sound jokingly.

"Then, I'll make sure your okay." Hatter said.

Cheshire turned away knowing they were going to do something bad.

"I think your lucks finally changing." Hatter whispered. Not quietly enough.

Cheshire was going to shout for joy.

Hatter finally understand LOVE!

"That's right. It is." Freaking Jack Heart just HAD to interrupt.

And a Cheshire cat, can't get involved with other human's affairs. Too late now.

He was pulled into Hatter and Alice romance of triangle now.

The End


	6. Chapters 24-26 Bonus Shorts

Alice. Syfy story.

Cheshire, Here you are. Sequel to Cheshire cat, Where have you been?!

Bonus chapters. Before This Alice, and how Cheshire met Hatter.

Chapter 24/50

Cheshire was doing his thing for a CHESHIRE cat.

Eating the dreams of others.

He loved doing what his father did.

His father was the legend Cheshire, who helped Alice, through the lands of wonderland.

Of course almost everyone thought it was a story.

But for the Cheshire family, they already knew it was real. For thy can live up to a THOUSAND years.

"Son. I need you to go and see this boy. He's just been abandoned by his parents. Can you check up on him?" Cheshire asked by his father.

With a nod, he made his way to this little apartment place, where he found two boys.

"It's okay. Your parents will come back." Said the one boy.

"No they won't." This boy looked very sad.

So, he walked right up to him and smiled.

"What the hell are YOU?"

"Rude! My father sends me to check on a boy and I get a rude tone out of you. I was just trying to cheer you up. But I guess I'll just leave." Cheshire began to walk away.

"Don't! He's sorry. I'm Harry March." Said the first boy.

Cheshire turned to meet them both.

Harry elbowed the second in the side.

"OW! Okay! I'm David Hatter." He said.

"Ha! Hatter? That explains why my father sent me here. Your great grandfather and mine are goodish friends. Since the legend of the Alice." Cheshire spoke.

"Really?" The boy crossed his arms.

"m..Mine was there too." Harry added.

David rolled his eyes.

"Okay. So, I am Chris Cheshire. And don't tell ANYONE. We Cheshire's never reveal our real names. So, consider yourselves luck." He spoke to them.

Both boys began to smile.

"That's the spirit. Now, how about some tea?" Cheshire offered.

Chapter 25/51

A couple of years later, the three friend grew up.

Cheshire had visited Hatter's tea shop when he was finished eating all the dreams he could.

"Well then, how is the tea?" Hatter asked.

"It's good. I do wish that dang queen, would stop gathering more oysters." He snapped.

"Come on you two. Don't you see, we are experiencing so many emotions that we could NEVER even feel." March spoke.

"You are going mad Harry." Hatter said.

"Come on David. I gave you that one bit of joy when if first came out, and you had a great time with what's her name. Charlotte?" March pointed out.

Cheshire scoffed. "My father left wonderland due TO the queen's reign. And the white kingdom, all the knights, are all gone. That one person in the labs in the casino is the one behind this."

"Please. Carpenter is a great man. And he sees everything the way the queen does, almost." March added.

"This is going too far. The queen is hunting anyone who resists her down, and wants the LIBRARY destroyed." Hatter shouted.

"I am trying to keep her from finding that location out. But I can't keep her off of it forever." March said.

"You know what? Your right. And who will be to blame for THAT ONE?"

Hatter took things too far when it came to his friends.

"You know what David. Maybe I will tell her. If you really think I'm that big of a snitch!" March yelled and stormed out.

"Good! You go and run off to YOUR queen, Harry!" Hatter yelled back.

Cheshire sighed. They had been such good friends for years. And now, everything was falling apart.

Chapter 26/52

It had been a week after the death, or execution of Harry the Mad March assassin.

Hatter was crying and screaming out in pain.

There was nothing Cheshire could do.

He only listened to Hatter's pain.

After a day of that,

"Cheshire. You need to leave."

"David."

"I mean it. If the queen knows your here-"

"I can turn invisible. Remember? She never has found us cats. No one really has. We ourselves are legends, more older then Alice." Cheshire explained.

"Well, you better get going then." Hatter said.

Cheshire nodded, respecting David Hatter's wish. "I will miss you, friend."

And Cheshire was off.

But too his surprise, prince Jack Heart was walking to where the looking glass was.

"Why? Are you heading there?" He asked the prince being invisible to him.

"You are one of the Cheshire cats? I am Jack Heart. I know what my mother has done, and I am going to correct it. I will free everyone, atop my mother, and bring peace to wonderland again."

Cheshire laughed harder then he had when with the two boys.

"You really think-"

"I am with Caterpillar. The resistance is my fighting side."

The fact Jack knew of Caterpillar was a shock. Most of the fighters and the queen's on staff didn't know of him.

"I am off. Please, guard the looking glass. If you can." Jack had said before vanishing.

Cheshire tried to chase him down but he was nowhere to be found.

Cheshire didn't dare go through to the wold of the oysters.

So, instead, he had a long cat nap. Till the so called, prince came back.


End file.
